


The Education of Handsome Jack

by Skybloodfox



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dirty Talk, I made a pun, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Naive Jack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stockings, corsets, haha - Freeform, kink list, kinky Rhys, more to come - Freeform, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: What if Rhys is the one with the kinks and Jack's into super normal sex?That's it. That's the plot.





	1. The Beginning

When Rhys started dating Handsome Jack, he expected the man to have certain _desires_ given his fame. Strangulation, daddy kink, maybe spanking and exhibitionism were near among the possibilities Rhys dreamed up. Most of what Rhys expected for him and Jack to get up to after office hours, and maybe during office hours too, was connected to the famous orgies and wild parties the man had thrown throughout the various systems and worlds.

What Rhys got was completely different.

Instead of a wild and adventurous sex addict, he got a man who liked things simple like his food: mashed potatoes and steak, hot dogs and ketchup, and soup and crackers. Rhys found himself more often on his back then on his knees, and if he so much as tried anything during working hours, Jack would shoot him a horrified look and wave him away so he could get back to work.

It was only after one night of plain sex when Rhys asked Jack about the parties that Jack chuckled and said he didn’t have time for parties. He was too busy running Hyperion and searching for vaults.

“But what about the planet wide orgies?” Rhys, sweaty with sex, nuzzled Jack’s hairy chest.

“Body double. Poor guy. He has a permanent spot open at Wham Bam Recovery Palace for all the drugs and shit he does.” Jack stroked Rhys’s hair.

Rhys bit his tongue, lazily rubbing his thumb over Jack’s dark nipple as the realization washed over him during the following days.

Jack was as plain with sex as he was with his food, and it was driving Rhys crazy.

Jack might like things vanilla, but Rhys had certain _urges._

It got so bad that one day he and Jack stood in the elevator and Rhys crowded Jack against the corner, dragging the other man into a kiss. Jack’s hands engulfed his shoulders and started to push him away and Rhys whined low in his throat when they separated.

“Let me suck your cock, please,” Rhys breathed.

Jack’s eyes widened and the edges of his mask coloured. He coughed and looked towards the door. “Someone could walk in on us.”

“That’s the point,” Rhys nuzzled Jack’s neck, smiling.

Jack shoved Rhys back. Rhys stumbled back, hurt on his face.

“Never in public,” Jack hissed, “once we’re in private, but never where anybody could watch us. And watching your language.”

Rhys turned away, embarrassed and shamed. He jabbed the elevator to stop on the nearest floor and walked out even as Jack called for him to come back.

He didn’t see Jack for a week after that. Ignoring the way his ECHO lit up with text messages and then video messages. He hid in his room when Jack came and pounded on his front door, terrifying Vaughn who asked Rhys what the fuck was going on.

It was only when Jack threatened to use his loader bots to get into the apartment did Rhys finally relent and open the door.

“Let me in, cupcake.” Jack growled.

“No. You were an ass.” Rhys snapped.

Jack raised an eyebrow, taken aback. “You’re calling me an ass?”

“Yes! And, and, plain!” Rhys tried to slam the door shut but Jack grabbed it, stopping him.

“Wait, wait, wait, nobody calls Handsome Jack ‘plain’—”

Rhys took a deep breath before he let it out. He yanked the door open. “Get in here.”

Jack raised both eyebrows before he entered. The small crowed that had gathered outside murmured their disappointment that they weren’t going to see some bloodshed. Vaughn, however, took one look at Rhys who motioned it was okay and returned to his room, leaving Rhys and Jack standing in the small living room.

Jack eyed the ratty furniture and gaming systems before he wrinkled his nose and turned to Rhys, narrowing his gaze. “What the hell is this about me being ‘plain’? I am the single most non-plain person in the entire fucking universe, Rhysie!”

“I meant with sex, Jack.” Rhys said quietly. He hugged his waist, watching as the world’s most famous engineer slowly blink like a stunned owl.

“You meant—”

“Sex, yes.” Rhys cleared his throat, looking away.

An awkward silence filled the space. Jack started to pace back and forth. He ran his hands through his hair. Starting and stopping when he looked at Rhys.  He finally turned to Rhys, a frown on his handsome features.

“So, when you say plain—”

“I mean vanilla, Jack.” Rhys rubbed his forehead.

“What do you mean vanilla? I get you off. You don’t complain afterwards.” Jack crossed his arms.

Rhys sighed. “No, Jack. What I mean is, we do the same thing. Either doggy or missionary style.” Jack’s frown deepened. “And it’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just that, I, _I_ , have needs and they’re not… being met.”

“So you’re seeing other people.” Jack’s gaze narrowed.

“No! God, where did you even get that?” Rhys gaped. “Jack, what I am trying to say, is that there are certain things that I like, that I _need_ , when it comes to sex, and I’m not talking about orgasms.” Rhys groaned. “There are certain things that I want, that you… can’t give me.” Rhys swallowed.

“Are you talking about blowing me in the elevator?” Jack said uncertain.

Rhys buried his face in his hands. He groaned long and low before he turned to Jack. “No, what I mean is that I need a firm hand, Jack. I need to play. I need to be _punished_ and _pampered_.”

Jack swallowed. He scratched the back of his neck. “So, ah, you, ah, you mean…you want me to beat you? To hurt you?”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “No. I want you to lay me over your lap and spank me until my ass is cherry red and I’m a squirming, sobbing, mess.”

Jack nodded, staring off at a far wall, before he looked back at Rhys, that same uncertainty in the man’s gaze. “You want me to do that to you, Rhysie?”

Rhys gaze softened. He took a step towards Jack, his hands reaching out to press against the broad chest. Jack’s hands settled on his waist, holding him still. “I want that and more, Jack.”

Jack’s eyes darted to Rhys. “There’s _more_?”

Rhys bit his bottom lip as he searched the man’s gaze for any sign that Jack was teasing Rhys. That this was some sort of twisted joke, but all he saw was a faint sliver of worry and… scandal?

 “Jack, you’ve been on the ECHOnet.” Rhys said slowly.

Jack grimaced. “Kiddo, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I do a shit load of work during the day. I try and avoid looking at any screens when I’m done for the day. When I go home, I either watch TV or sleep or have… plain sex with you. Not that I ever thought it was plain.” Jack muttered under his breath.

Rhys tilted his head, a smile teasing his lips as he pressed a kiss to the metallic buckle on Jack’s chin. He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. “Do you want to spank me, Jack?”

Jack gulped, the sound making Rhys smile. “D-do you want me to, cupcake?”

It was at that moment, that slight stutter, that Rhys swore he would hoard the sound for the rest of his life. Rhys sighed, considering for a moment before he pecked a kiss to Jack’s lip.

“How about… we start small. We start not with violence, but something that’ll feel nice for both of us and end up with me on my back?” Rhys offered.

Jack’s breath caught at Rhys’s word and Rhys made a mental note of that for later.

“I wouldn’t have to hurt you?” Jack murmured softly.

Rhys shook his head. “You wouldn’t have to leave a single bruise.”

Jack licked his lips, his eyes tracing Rhys’s mouth. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

A pleased smile curled Rhys’s lips and he kissed the man again, sighing happily as Jack’s arms tightened around his waist. Rhys just knew they were going to have so much fun.

 

To Be Continued...

 

come find me on [Tumblr](http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/)


	2. A Lacy Affair

Two weeks passed since the conversation between them and Rhys enacted his plan. He told Jack no sex until he was ready and the other man had reluctantly relented and dove headfirst into his work instead. It was a Friday night when Rhys called Jack to come up to his penthouse and keep the lights off when he entered.

Jack obediently did as he was asked. He stepped inside, and blinked into the darkness as the door shut behind him.

“Close your eyes.” Rhys said in the darkness.

Jack rolled his eyes but reluctantly shut them, his hands curling into fists at his sides.

“Cupcake, you should know, I don’t like surprises.” Jack warned. He jerked when he felt soft fabric cover his eyes and be tied behind the back of his head. A blindfold.

“I think you’ll like this, Jack. I thought we’d start off light, start off _soft._ ” Rhys breath tickled Jack’s ear. He smiled as the man shivered lightly at the touch.

“I like soft,” Jack mumbled under his breath.

Rhys smiled, his hands curling around Jack’s. “Trust me, Jack.”

“Fuck,” Jack complained as Rhys led him blindly in the penthouse. He shuffled his feet, highly acute of the sounds and how loud his own breathing was and… was that fabric fluttering? He scowled at the sound even as Rhys pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him. He felt the younger man’s hands on his vest, undoing the buckles and he reached up, trying to grab Rhys’s wrists.

“Be good, Jack, or else you won’t get your treat,” Rhys teased, his voice soft.

Jack nodded jerkily and lowered his arms. He’d killed more than his share of people and bandits alike, he could crush corporate enemies without batting an eye, but the curiosity of what Rhys had in store for him made his heart race just a bit faster. He heard, and felt, Rhys finish the last buckle. He felt mechanical and flesh hands running along his chest and soon found himself divested of his jacket, white coat, and vest; listening as they dropped to the wood floor, the sound almost thunderous against the quietness of his and Rhys’s breathing.

 If Jack was going to be honest with himself, he liked the blindfold. The thought of having Rhys wear one made his cock start to harden and he swore it was something he would do later. When he actually figured out what Rhys was up to.

He felt Rhys’s hand press against his sweater and had him move until they were almost walking in a circle. Rhys’s hand pressed harder and Jack backed up, startled as his knees hit the back of his bed. He fell backward, his hands reaching up to grab Rhys’s.

Rhys pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead. “There we go, you did so good, Jack.”

“I didn’t have much choice, cupcake,” Jack laughed.

“Yeah, but now you can have your treat,” Rhys promised.

Jack swallowed at the sudden silence. Rhys took his hands and had him blindly reach out until he felt something soft, silky, and warm. He might spend more time working then watching porn, but Jack knew the feel of a stocking from touch.

“Jesus, Rhys, did you bring in a woman or something?” Jack’s forehead wrinkled but Rhys kissed them away.

“Keep touching, Handsome,” came the soft reply.

Rhys let go of his hands and Jack’s hands curled around the leg, sliding down slowly to squeeze the ankle. His hand slowly slid up, using his imagination to actually figure out what exactly was going on. He felt a toned calf muscle, too big to be a woman’s, and—

Jack’s head snapped up. He looked up blindly, his throat suddenly dry. “Rhys?”

Wordlessly, Jack looked back down, or at least tried to. He reached out with both hands, his hands sliding up along smooth and silky legs, the friction of his hands warming the skin underneath. He heard the soft pleased murmurs coming from Rhys and that emboldened him. Jack slid his hands up, pausing as he felt the edges of the stockings around smooth thighs and small clips. He parted his mouth, straightening his back as he followed the small clips up to the thin straps and further up, until he felt something firm and like satin. He frowned, his hands tracing along the ridged sides of the fabric, stretching up to reached the edge until he felt warm skin. He brought his hands back down, noticing how the fabric pulled in and spanned out.

Rhys’s hands were in his hair, stroking him and petting the side of his face.

“Figure it out yet, Handsome?” There was breathlessness in Rhys’s voice that made Jack ache.

“I don’t… what is it?” Jack tilted his head.

The hand stroking his face took one of his wandering hands and guided it back down to the straps. Jack let his hand spread, his fingers touching hot stretched silk. Rhys whimpered at the touch, bucking against the fingers and Jack’s head snapped up.

Jack breathed faster, both of his hands coming to rest against the stretched silk, rubbing and stroking until he felt the fabric moisten and Rhys let out a low moan, his body trembling under Jack’s touch. Jack’s cock throbbed at the sound. He reached up and pulled off his blindfold, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the soft light of the bedroom and the sight before him.

Rhys was standing before him wearing black stockings with yellow clips and straps, and a black corset that hugged his waist. There was a yellow ribbon around his throat and his normally styled hair relaxed, slightly disarray but boyish looking. Rhys’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes partially glazed like when Jack was fucking him and Rhys was close to coming. Jack’s eyes travelled down the flush as it spread along Rhys’s neck and tattoos, his eyes taking in the tightness of the corset, how it pulled at Rhys’s corset, and further down to the black silk panties Rhys wore now stained with a small wet spot and Rhys’s trapped erection.

“You like?” Rhys whispered. He squirmed, his thighs squeezing together and relaxing. The movement made his cock rub against the silk fabric.

Jack ran his eyes back up Rhys’s body, meeting that brown and blue gaze. He watched as Rhys bit his bottom lip, worry suddenly entering those glazed eyes.

Rhys opened his mouth, thinking maybe Jack hadn’t heard him, but he yelped instead as he found Jack’s arms around his waist and suddenly found himself flat on his back on the bed, Jack kneeling between his spread legs. Jack grabbed his erection through the silk and Rhys bucked into the touch, moaning as Jack squeezed and began to slowly jerk him, holding his cock through the fabric.

If Rhys felt shame for coming just from being jerked off, he didn’t say anything to Jack. Instead Rhys nuzzled the pillows and blankets, his stocking legs spread wide as he lifted his hips and fucked the hand holding his cock. When he came he cried out, throwing his head back and when it became too much, he reached for Jack’s hand to stop touching him through the silk, far too sensitive.

Afterwards he practically purred, his eyes slitting open to see Jack.

Jack was staring at him, his eyes wide, his body slightly shaking.

Rhys licked his lips again. He reached down, Jack’s gaze watching, as he pulled aside his panties, revealing the butt plug he’d been wearing the entire time. “Jack,” Rhys breathed, lifting his hips, “take it out?”

A large, tanned, hand gripped the edge of the plug and started to pull it out. Rhys whined, willing his body to relax as it spread his ass wide before it slipped out. Jack tossed it to the floor, his eyes staring at Rhys’s gaping and slick hole.

Rhys reached up and grabbed Jack’s sweater, pulling the man close to him for a kiss that made Rhys groan as Jack grabbed his jaw and held him still, devouring his mouth. He smiled into the kiss when he heard Jack fumble with his belt and zipper. The smile slipped from his mouth as he gasped when Jack pressed the head of his cock against his ass and rocked his hips, fucking into him with one smooth thrust.

Moans tumbled past Rhys’s mouth as Jack curled both hands around his knees, bringing them closer to Rhys’s chest, almost bending him in two as he fucked Rhys. Jack stared at the other man’s shut eyes, the way his forehead screwed up with each thrust and how his mouth fell into a perfect O as Jack sped up the pace.

Suddenly Jack ducked his head against Rhys’s neck, grunting as his thrusts turned ragged. Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, holding on as Jack pounded into him. He listened as Jack groaned above him, feeling the cock swell in his ass and then the final thrusts of him filling his ass with cum.

Rhys nuzzled Jack’s ear, peppering kisses along the shell.

“Next time, dirty talking,” Rhys whispered. He smiled as Jack flexed his hips, groaning at the words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I am sorry this has taken so long. I hope this next installment is okay! I want to thank everyone who has read and left a kudo and a review! I really appreciate it! Thank you so much! :)

Jack was distracted.

He was sitting in a board room, surrounded by the various heads of research development going over a new elemental shotgun, and all Jack could think about was lace covered thighs and that sly smile Rhys gave him afterwards. It drove him crazy, restless and horny. He’d had Rhys again in the shower when they both managed to get out of bed. He’d watched Rhys peel the stockings off his thighs with a slow movement, but when it came time for his corset, Rhys had turned his back and asked for his help unlacing him.

Jack’s hands shook as he pulled the laces free, all the while wondering how Rhys managed to get the laces done in the first place; if someone had seen him, had helped him. The thought made his blood boil and once the last lace was out, Jack grabbed Rhys and shoved into the shower, fucking him against the wall while Rhys wailed with each thrust, begging Jack to slow down, asking him to wait.

Jack would have complied, but when he caught the wicked look in Rhys’s eyes, he knew the little shit was lying and his cries were part of a game.

He didn’t help Rhys cum, instead he finished and left him in the shower, huffing and hard and pouting.

Rhys walked out after he finished, flushed and annoyed with Jack as he got dressed and left the apartment. A week later, Rhys still wouldn’t answer his ECHO, and Jack was slowly going insane with lust and distractions.

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The action causing everybody to focus their attention on him. He opened his eyes, noting the worried and startled looks. He cleared his throat.

“Have them field tested and the data and video feed sent to me by next Thursday at the latest,” Jack said.

“Sir, yes Handsome Jack, sir.” The man presenting nodded shakily.

“Is that everything?”

“Uh, yes, I believe so.” The man cleared his throat.

Jack waved at them. “Fine. Go. All of you.”

The room emptied within seconds and Jack was left alone with a throbbing erection hidden by the long table. He picked up his comm and fiddled with it before texting Rhys.

‘Get up to my penthouse.’

He waited for a few seconds and then got a simple response.

‘Fuck you. No.’

Jack narrowed his gaze at the screen before he groaned and rubbed his face. He took another deep breath and let it out, glancing at the door, before he sent his next reply.

‘I thought you said there was more.’

 Seconds later Rhys replied.

‘I’ll be there in five.’

Jack snorted. He gave his erection a glare before he stood up, pulling down his yellow sweater to hide it as he headed for the exit and the private elevator. He got to his penthouse and while he waited for Rhys to arrive, he went to his bedroom and kicked off his shoes and extra layers, leaving him in his sweater and jeans. He climbed into bed, sighing as he sunk in the softness. He rolled on to his back and drummed his fingers against his chest, his eyes starting to fall shut, ignoring his cock and thinking of the inner workings of the shotgun prototype.

…

“Hi, Jack.”

Jack opened his eyes, groggy as the world sharpened into focus. He blinked dazedly as Rhys straddled his lap, a warm and pleased smile on his lips as he stared down at Jack.

“Hey, kiddo,” Jack yawned. He went to stretch his arms only to discover he couldn’t. He frowned and tugged on his wrists once more. They wouldn’t move. He blinked slowly, craning his neck to see his wrists were handcuffed to the bed frame. He gave them a slight tug, the bed frame wobbling with the movement.

Rhys’s flesh hand stroked his chin and cheek and Jack jerked his gaze back to Rhys, startled to find him inches from his face.

“It’s okay, Jack,” Rhys soothed, his lips ghosting over Jack’s.

“Kitten, if you don’t uncuf me, they’ll be hell to pay.” Jack warned.

Rhys hummed, grinding his hips down against Jack’s. Jack grunted, his hips rising at the touch, the arousal that’d been curled in his body rising with the sensation and he glared as Rhys peppered his chin and jaw with kisses.

“I think you’ll like this, Jack.” Rhys purred, “you won’t have to do a thing.”

“You stopped answering my Echos.” Jack growled in response.

“And you fucked me and didn’t help me cum,” Rhys said. He straightened and ground his ass against Jack’s rapidly hardening cock as he spoke. “Did you know I was going to walk home with your cum in my ass? Have it drip down the back and inside of my thighs?”

Jack stilled, his eyes growing wide. Rhys smiled sweetly, pausing in his grinding. “Instead I had to walk home empty and aching. I had to use my toys just so I felt full when I got home.”

“Toys,” Jack stumbled over the word, his hips betraying him and jerking under Rhys’s weight.

“I have a lot,” Rhys murmured. “Would you like to see them, Jack? Would you like to see me use them?”

Swallowing hard, Jack nodded. He licked his lips as Rhys leaned close, their lips brushing against each other.

“Well tough shit,” Rhys whispered, his eyes narrowed as Jack tugged against the cuffs, the bedframe shaking with the movement. “This is for me, and you get to watch.” Rhys straightened, his hand going to his red tie.

Jack growled again, the sound low and guttural in his voice. “Cupcake, remove the handcuffs.”

Instead of answering, Rhys started to rock his hips, his thighs flexing slightly with the movement as he lazily undressed. “Did you know when we started dating, I had this fantasy of us?”

Breathe hitching, Jack pressed against the pillows and bed, refusing to buck up into the heat of Rhys’ ass. “Rhysie.”

Tie tossed away, Rhys worked on his cuffs next. “I would walk in to your office, and you would be furious with someone over something, and you’d need a vent. You’d need to _fuck._ ” Sleeves opened, Rhys started on the buttons of his shirt, ignoring the way Jack’s feet started shifting on the bed behind him, or the slight thrust he got in response of the curse word. Instead, he kept talking, noting the flush slowly fanning out from the edges of Jack’s mask.

“You would grab me, kiss me so hard my lips bruised and then, depending on my day, two things could happen. You would sit in your chair and pull out your cock. I would drop to my knees and suck your cock, sometimes somebody would come in and I would suck you under your desk, deep throating you or letting you fuck my throat until I was crying and dizzy and going to pass out. And then you would come all over my face. If I had been good, you’d let me wash it before I had to go back to work, but if I’d been bad, I had to wear your cum all day.”

Rhys was grinding against Jack and Jack wasn’t holding back, he was bucking up against the hot body above him, his mouth parted, soft groans slipping past his lips, his cock aching against the denim of his jeans. Rhys pulled off his shirt, revealing his blue tattoos and flushed skin, his cheeks red. He watched as Rhys licked his lips and tilted his head back, grinding down on Jack’s raging erection.

Jack could clearly see Rhys’s erection tenting his own pants, and even a hint of a wet spot starting to form through the material. Rhys’s words certainly had an effect on both of them. Where Rhys came up with this little fantasy, Jack had no idea, but watching his cupcake get off on fantasies of them was something that Jack found fascinating. Even if the subject matter was a bit more then extreme for his tastes. Still, watching the way Rhys was losing himself made Jack speak, his voice low.

“What was the other thing?”  

Rhys tipped his head forward, his hip slowing and Jack inwardly cursed, bucking his hips to try and make Rhys speed back up, but Rhys’s pace turned languid, lazy even. His eyes were slits, his lips parted as he panted.

Jack paused, watching as Rhys ran his hands over his own body, mechanical and physical fingers running up his sides to cup his neck and then down over his blue tattoos, stopping to pinch and tease his own nipples. Rhys whimpered, pinching one a bit too hard, but his hips bucked at the action. He repeated the motion with the other, his mouth falling open with a gasp as he squirmed on Jack’s lap.

“The other thing?” Rhys breathed, leaning his mechanical hand back and bracing it on Jack’s knee, his flesh hand moving to single handily pull open his belt and pop his fly. He didn’t even bother lowering the zipper, his hand slipped into his slacks and he grabbed his cock, moaning as he squeezed the hard flesh.

“In the… the office. My office.” Jack stumbled, his gaze focused on Rhys’s hand through the fabric.

“Oooooh, ah, th-that,” Rhys sighed, his head rolling from side to side as he slowly fucked his hand, grinding back on Jack’s covered cock with the movement. “You take me on your desk, wrap your hands around my throat, squeeze just slightly and hold me still while you fuck me. There’s never enough lube, and you’re so big, Jack, and it hurts but then it starts to feel good.” His hips picked up, his eyes falling shut as he fell into the fantasy. “Sometimes I beg you not too, someone could come in, and then-then you’re telling me I deserve it, that I’m such a filthy little whore,” Rhys whimpered, increasing his speed.

“Rhys,” Jack hissed, struggling under the other man’s weight until he finally found purchase with his feet and thrust up, causing Rhys to fall against Jack, gasping, his blue and brown eyes opening wide. Jack pulled on the cuffs and the metal groaned as the bedframe shivered. Jack felt Rhys’s hand between them, frantically jerking his cock, Rhys rocking against him, squirming, moans coming faster. If Jack leaned forward just slightly, he could kiss Rhys.

“P-please, please,” Rhys begged Jack, staring into his eyes.

“Rhysie?” Jack groaned.

“S-Say, say it, please?” Rhys whimpered, his brows drawing close, his hips taking on a desperate pace.

“I-I can’t,” Jack whispered, he bit his tongue as Rhys whimpered in response, his tone turning pleading.

“Jack, I, _please_!”

Jack leaned closer, Rhys’s mouth centimetres from his own. He bucked upward against Rhys at the thought of saying those words, but if Rhys wanted them…

“Filthy little whore,” Jack sneered.

The reaction was almost instantaneous; Rhys’s squeezed his eyes shut, a low cry escaping his lips as his hips shuddered, pumping desperately as he came, his hips rolling as he fucked his hand before he stopped and collapsed on Jack, panting and shaking.

Jack thumped his head back on the pillows, his heart pounding, his balls aching, his cock throbbing, and Rhys’s sweaty smelling body was inches from his own.

Finally Rhys stirred. He lifted his head, his eyes glassy. He gave Jack a smiled and pressed a closed mouth kiss to Jack’s lips, humming when Jack tried to deepen it. He pulled away instead, pulling his hand free from his pants.

“That was really good,” Rhys kissed Jack’s jaw.

“Kitten, uncuff me.” Jack said.

“Mmmm, nah,” Rhys kissed Jack’s adam’s apple, ignoring the way Jack stilled beneath him. “Maybe in a little bit.”

“Then you have to get me off,” Jack started, startled as Rhys slid off him and beside side, stretching like a cat.

“Uh huh, you left me all hard and achy, Jack, you need to know how it feels.” Rhys shook his head. Sleepily he crawled off of the bed, kicking off his pants and heading for the bathroom.

“Rhys, come back here.” Jack called, his heart rate spiking as Rhys shut the door. “Rhys!” His only answer was the start of the shower. Jack seethed, his cock was so fucking hard it made his teeth hurt. He pulled on the cuffs once more, and this time he kept pulling, listening to the metal oddly whine until they snapped and his wrists were free. Jack blinked at the material of the metal before he brushed it aside and painfully got off of the bed. He stripped himself of his clothing, his erecting painfully red and hard against his belly. He opened the bathroom door, hit by a wall of steam. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him, heading for the shower.

Rhys’s back was to him, his face pressed against the coolness of the white tile, his eyes shut, his mouth parted as he held one ass cheek, revealing the fingers buried in his ass while the water ran over his body. He was bucking against his fingers, his toes curling as he teased and spread himself, the pink flesh resistant.

Jack silently walked up behind him, grabbing Rhys’s wrists. Rhys’s eyes flew open in surprise, and a hint of fear. Rhys struggled against the strong arms holding him and he whimpered when he saw Jack behind him.

Wordlessly Jack yanked Rhys’s arms back and up, ignoring the sudden cry of pain. Jack held both wrists in one hand, his other running down Rhys’ back to tease his puckered entrance. Rhys shied away from the touch.

“J-Jack,” Rhys whispered.

“Spread your legs,” Jack rubbed one finger along the puckered entrance before he pushed it inside, tilting his head at the wetness he found. Rhys moaned in response and obediently spread his legs wider. Jack eased his fingers from Rhys’ hole and aligned his cock, thrusting sharply and gritting his own teeth at Rhys’ wail.

“Greedy little whore,” Jack hissed into Rhys ear as he let go of his arms and clung to the other man, setting a frantic pace as Rhys clawed at the wall, moaning pitifully. Honestly, Jack wasn’t going to last long, especially with the way Rhys started whispering _‘yes, yes, yes’_ as Jack held him tight, pounding into his tight ass. His orgasm hit him suddenly and Jack choked, his hips shuddering against Rhys pale ass, biting the creamy shoulder before him hard enough that Rhys squirmed in his grasp. Jack let out a long, low groan, spilling in to him before dragging them both to the shower floor.

Rhys was making pleased mumbling sighs as Jack licked the bite mark on Rhys’ shoulder, tasting the salt of his skin and the water from the shower.  

“All forgiven?” Jack finally murmured.

“Yes, yes, everything. All of it,” Rhys wiggled his hips, letting out a happy moan as Jack ground against his ass, still inside him. “Next-next time. Toys. I’m going to show you my toys.”

“I can’t wait, kitten.”

 

To be continued...


End file.
